Ser Feliz
by GirlOfSunLight
Summary: un conjunto de drabbles y one-shots donde encontraremos los ingredientes básicos para ser felices.


Holaaa, estoy aquí de nuevo con un conjunto de one-shots y este es el primero. Espero que os guste.

Yo lo he pasado bien escribiendolo.

Un besoo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SER FELIZ.

1. Marido, Papá

No me puedo creer que lleve dos años y medio casado.

Es increíble como puede pasar el tiempo de deprisa. O que aquello que tú nunca pensaste que sucedería, finalmente sucede.

Si hace tres años me hubiesen dicho que volvería a konoha, me casaría y sería feliz -si, yo, Sasuke Uchiha, feliz- le hubiera mandado de una patada en el culo hacia el loquero.

Voy hacia la floristería de Ino, esa loca histérica con tres hijos aún más histéricos que ella. En fin, mala hierba nunca muere, y en este caso, encima se reproduce. Y tienen a ese gallina de Shikamaru como padre, que le pone la nota tranquila a la familia.

Vaya jaula de grillos.

Y qué decir del resto de la pandilla. Sinceramente, yo voy con ellos porque a mi mujer le caen bien. Si por mí fuera, yo estaría todo el día metido en casa haciéndole cosas malas a mi esposa y, cuando estuviera fuera, entrenando. Al caso, que nos juntamos con una pedazo de colección que da miedo.

Están la pareja más rara del mundo: Naruto y Hinata, con dos gemelos rubios que les ha pillado la manía de llamarme "tito Sasuke", aunque en el fondo -pero muy muy muy fondo- les tengo cariño a esos dos enanos. Y no es que pueda decir lo mismo de su padre. En fin, a otra cosa, luego están Choji, Kiba, Shino y Lee, los cuatro solterones (que no me extraña, esos tres, uno amando lo que come, el otro con pulgas, el otro mirando y pensando en bichitos y el otro persiguiendo a Sakura como un loco, vaya trío). Luego Tenten y Neji, que madre del amor hermoso, el pobre Hyuuga está acosado, no puede ni hablar. Que se joda, eso le pasa por casarse con una mujer demasiado autoritaria.

La verdad, aunque me joda admitirlo, no me lo paso del todo mal cuando estoy con ellos, aunque yo prefiero de mucho ir a entrenar con Kakashi, que al menos es un poco más serio y callado. Estuvo liado con mi mujer una temporada -cuando aún ella no era mi esposa, claro está-, el puto pervertido, que en cuanto me enteré, casi me lo cargo, al muy hijo de p.

En cuanto entré en la floristería de Ino, toda a rebosar de mujeres, estas me miraron con cara de -¿Y este que coño pinta aquí?- pero a mí me da exactamente lo mismo. Como si me importara que cuatro verduleras con rulos y pantuflas que no se lavan detrás de las orejas y viven para hablar mal de la gente, me miraran como un tío raro. Que hicieran lo que les diera la gana.

Fui hasta el mostrador y allí estaba Ino, leyendo una revista del corazón -cosa no precisamente extraña.

¾Hola¾. Dije yo.

¾Ah, hola Sasuke, ¿cómo va todo? ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿te ayudo en algo? Dime lo que quieras¾ Dios, ¿Ésa mujer no podía resumir un cháchara en una simple pregunta? Qué pesadilla.

¾He venido a por flores¾ que por cierto, ¿Qué diablos haría yo en una floristería si no? ¿Comprar huevos?

¾Ahá, ¿qué tipo de flores?

¾Pues, no sé, unas bonitas, supongo¾. ¿y yo qué infiernos sé, de flores? Es como preguntarle a un elefante la hora que es.

¾Son para tu mujercita, ¿no? Está bien, me sé sus gustos, vamos a hacerle un gran gran ramo, ¿Te parece?¾ ¿Si la metemos debajo del agua, se callaría? Creo que no, saldrían burbujitas hasta que se ahogase.

¾hmp.

Mirad, si no estuvimos tres horas allí con el ramito de los cojones, no estuvimos ninguna. Qué pesada, que si cómo lo quería, algún color en especial o multicolor, que si en plan romántico o en plan sencillo, que si cual era el mensaje que quería mandar ¾porque ahora se ve que si mandas una flor de un color preciso, estás mandando un mensaje sutil¾ y unas cuantas chorradas más. Al final la tía tonta me dio un ramo de rosas blancas atadas con un lazo rosa. Lo más sencillo del mundo mundial. Pues Ino dijo que a _ella_ le encantarían. En fin, a mi me da igual, para mi persona todas las flores son muy parecidas ¾y decididamente todas me mandan el mismo mensaje: cursilada¾

De repente, oímos un gran estruendo fuera de la tienda. Parecía como si estuvieran bombardeando Konoha. Pero no, no era exactamente eso. Era Naruto ¾que básicamente es como bombardear Konoha, si lo miras bien¾ y se ve que estaba buscando a alguien desesperadamente. Maldito dobe, hasta para buscar tiene que hacer ruido.

Ino y yo salimos de la tienda para ver qué quería el baka ese.

En cuanto me vio, salio corriendo hacia a mi gritando cosas por el estilo de que coño haces aquí, donde te habías metido, y chorradas típicas de Naruto de ese estilo.

¾dobe, ¿qué pasa? ¿Qué suc…¾ intenté decir, pero él me cortó.

¾baka, tú mujer está dando a luz y tú comprando flores, está en el hos…

Yo ahí ya no le escuchaba. Salí corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, incluso dejé caer el ramo. No me importaba, lo esencialmente preocupante era mi mujer y mi hijo.

Eso, que no os lo había dicho. Voy a ser papá. Lo malo es que se adelanta. Hace tres semanas cumplió ocho meses, y en teoría tendría que salir de cuentas dentro de dos semanas. La verdad es que estaba muy gorda. Yo intentaba no decírselo, y animarla cuando ella se ponía a llorar en plan paranoica. Decía que la iba a dejar, que me iba a ir con una sílfide. Así que tuve que insistir en que era la mujer más guapa del mundo. La mujer más sexy del universo.

Y lo era, pero no con esa barrigota.

Debo admitir que hay algo del embarazo que me encanta. La forma en que le crecen los pechos. No es una mujer de senos grandes, mi esposa. Pero últimamente le han crecido bastante, y según la doctora, aún crecerán más.

Mmmm. Qué ganas.

En cuanto llegué al hospital, subí a toda carrera por las escaleras, atropellando a mi paso a tres ancianitas y a un abuelo gruñón.

Pero no me importaba, lo primero era ir a ver a mi mujer.

Justo cuando iba a preguntar en Información donde se encontraba la sala de partos, apareció ella.

Estaba tumbada en una camilla, y la llevaban unas tres enfermeras corriendo pasillo arriba. Me preocupé. Me preocupé muchísimo al verla. Estaba pálida, bañada en sudor y haciendo muecas de verdadero dolor. Se ha convertido en una mujer muy fuerte, mi bella esposa, por lo que verla sufrir era realmente una apuñalada para mí. Porque cuando ella mostraba su dolor, era porque le dolía de verdad.

No lo dudé ni un segundo.

Corrí a su lado, la cogí de la mano mientras corríamos hacia la sala de parto y ella, como en un sueño, abrió sus dulces y amados ojos verdes.

¾Sa-asuke, pensé que no vendrías.

¾mi vida, me avisó Naruto… ahora aguanta, amor, sé fuerte mi dulce Sakura

¾¿El padre del bebé?¾ preguntó una de las enfermeras, una mujer entrada en carnes y en edad.

¾S-sí¾. Respondí yo, sin despegar mi vista de Sakura.

Nadie dijo nada más hasta llegar a las puertas del paritorio.

Sólo que una vez allí, no me dejaron entrar.

¾No es justo, soy el padre.

¾Lo siento, señor, pero tendrá que esperar. Allí sólo estorbaría¾. Me respondió una enfermera enorme. Así que por respeto a esa enfermera -porque me infundaba un respeto muy muy grande- me quedé fuera esperando. Lo jodido era que tampoco había bancos para esperar, y la sala de espera estaba bastante lejos del paritorio, y yo no me quería alejar, obviamente, así que me senté en el suelo, justo delante del reloj que había colgado en la pared, justo al lado del cuadro de un bebé llevándose el dedo índice a la boca en señal de silencio.

Miré ese maldito reloj. Miré sus agujas. Escuché su Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Tic Tac. Tic…

Dios, me iba a volver loco. Pasó una hora. Media hora más.

Y por fin las puertas se abrieron, y me dejaron pasar.

Lo primero que vi fue a mi mujer. Pálida, bañada en su propio sudor y en su propia sangre. Me acerqué a ella. Lloraba. La cogí de la cara y la besé por todo. Le dije que había sido muy fuerte, una campeona.

Ella me sonrió, me apretó la mano muy débilmente y se derrumbó en la camilla, totalmente exhausta.

¾Toma, mamá, aquí tienes a tu nene¾. Dijo una de las comadronas, entregándole un bultito de tela blanca a Sakura. Y ella volvió a llorar.

Y entonces se me encendió la bombilla y volví a la realidad.

Mi hijo.

Mío.

Nuestro.

De Sakura y mío.

Mío.

Mi hijo.

Sakura me miró y me lo ofreció. Mierda. Yo no había cogido a muchos bebés. Pero antes de cogerlo, se me encendió otra bombilla. Cogí los deditos de las manos y de los pies y empecé a contar. 5. 10. 15. 20

Uffff. Menos mal, no tenía polidactília. Lo miré por todo, por si tenía algún tipo de malformación.

Estaba bien, era un bebé sano.

Sano y fuerte.

Qué bien.

Solté un gran suspiro.

Empecé a escuchar risas. Me giré y vi a todas las comadronas y enfermeras riéndose. _¡DE MÍ!_ Jah, como si fuera malo que un padre se preocupase por su hijo. Que se fueran al infierno. Mi hijo estaba sano.

De repente, Sakura hizo una mueca de dolor y pegó un grito. Yo la miré alarmado. A las comadronas les cambió la cara. Y luego empezaron a reír. ¿qué les pasaba a estas mujeres? ¿Mi mujer se moría y ellas se reían? Ah, qué bonito.

Le quitaron a Sakura el bebé de los brazos y me lo dieron. Y, sin saber cómo ni porqué, nos sacaron a mi y a mi hijo al pasillo.

Miré a mi retoño y suspiré.

¾Yo no entiendo nada.

Me senté en el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a tener una charla de padre a hijo, salió una enfermera y se llevó a mi niño a una encubadora.

Maldita mujer. Yo tenía que estar ahí, tenía que saber qué le pasaba a mi mujer. ¿Y si se moría? ¿Qué haría yo sin mi Sakura?

Sin nadie que me regañara por no poner el lavavajillas, o por no bajar la tapa del váter después de mear. Sin mi niña. Sin poder abrazarla por las noches, ni hacerle el amor en cada rincón de la casa. Sin oír sus risas y sus juegos. Sin nada.

Sin ella.

De repente, se volvieron a abrir las puertas y salió la comadrona.

¾Enhorabuena, señor¾.dijo riéndose.¾Acaba de ser usted papá de gemelos.

¾¿G-gemelos?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Buenooo, estoy aquí con la típica historia de papá. Pero bueno, me apetecía escribirla.

Es un one-shot, por si acaso. Lo que quiere decir que no habrá otro capítulo.

Pero que sí pondré más one-shots porque este es solo el primero. Axial que si queréis más, sólo dadle al GO y decídmelo, si?

Tengo unos cuantos en mente, con las parejas y tal.

Pero si alguien quiere que haga una pareja en especial o quiere que trate algún tema en especial (quizá algo con lemon o algo así) solo tiene que pedirlo, si?

Un besazo a todos

P.D.: CELOS está cerrada, y dudo mucho de que la vuelva a abrir.

BESOS DE LIMÓN :D


End file.
